Wizarding World (strona internetowa)
thumb|Obecne logo Pottermore Wizarding World wcześniej jako PottermoreWelcome to WizardingWorld.com na Wizarding World — strona internetowa autorstwa J.K. Rowling, opracowana przez TH_NK przy współpracy Sony. Strona ta, według Rowling, służy jako stały kącik online dla czarodziejskiego świata serii Harry Potter. Na stronie znajduje się wiele myśli Rowling, kilka stron tekstu, które nie były zawarte w powieściach, podstrona, na której można kupić e-booki i audiobooki siedmiu książek o Harrym Potterze, a także ponad 18 000 słów zawartości dodatkowej. Rejestracja na ograniczoną wersję beta rozpoczęła się 31 lipca 2011 roku (w urodziny zarówno Rowling jak i jej bohatera Harry'ego Pottera) dla pierwszego miliona fanów, którzy ukończyli wyzwanie "The Magical Quill ("Magiczne Pióro") i zarejestrowali się. Strona oficjalnie ruszyła w dniu 14 kwietnia 2012. Jak dotąd interaktywne doświadczenie ze światem z powieści pisarki jest dostępne dla wszystkich siedmiu książek. Pod koniec września 2015 strona zmieniła wygląd. Od 28 stycznia 2016 r. ponownie umożliwiono założenie konta – można ponownie przejść ceremonię przydziału lub przez podanie nazwy poprzedniej użytkownika dołączyć do swojego domu, podobnie można wybrać różdżkę. Informacje o Pottermore thumb|200px thumb|right|335px * Na Pottermore można poznać nieprezentowane nigdzie wcześniej informacje o Harrym Potterze oraz myśli J.K. Rowling; * Przestudiować książki Harry Potter rozdział po rozdziale przypominając sobie występujące tam postacie, miejsca, książki, eliksiry i zaklęcia; * Wykonywać różne zadania takie jak rzucanie zaklęć, odgnamianie ogrodu Weasleyów oraz kupowanie różnych przedmiotów na ulicy Pokątnej; * Szukać ukrytych przedmiotów (np. galeonów, kart z Czekoladowych Żab); * Zostać przydzielonym do jednego z domów w Hogwarcie; * Pojedynkować się z innymi użytkownikami; * Tworzyć eliksiry; * Zdobywać punkty dla swojego domu; * Jednym z jego pisarzy był Marlowe Forfang Sposoby zdobywania punktów thumb|200px * Kolekcjonowanie przedmiotów, książek i kart z czekoladowych żab (1 punkt za przedmiot/książkę/kartę) * Warzenie eliksirów (Kiedyś liczba punktów w zależności od eliksiru wahała się od 3 do 7, aktualnie można dostać od ok. 10–100 punktów.) * Wygrywanie w pojedynkach (remis i przegrana – 0 punktów, wygrana – 5) Dom z największą liczbą punktów wygrywa i zdobywał puchar domów. Zawartość strony Warzenie eliksirów thumb|64px|mosiężny kociołek Pottermore dawało użytkownikom możliwość warzenia własnych eliksirów w trzech różnych kociołkach (choć tylko jeden może być wykorzystywany w danym momencie), wykonanych z cyny, mosiądzu lub miedzi. Każdy warzył eliksiry z coraz większą prędkością, z cyny najwolniej, a miedzi najszybciej. Cynowe kociołki kosztują 15 galeonów, mosiężne – 21 galeonów, a miedziane – 25 galeonów. Ze składnik zakupionych na ulicy Pokątnej lub znalezionych, użytkownicy mogli uwarzyć siedem różnych eliksirów, z których każdy uwarzony poprawnie przyznawał punkty jego domowi. Eliksir mógł nie wyjść, gdy dodana została zła ilość składnika, gdy się go warzyło zbyt długo nie utrzymując temperatury w prawidłowym zakresie, roztarło składnik zbyt drobno lub niewystarczająco drobno, co powodowało eksplozję kociołka. Eliksiry, które mogą być wykonane przez użytkowników znajdują się w następujących książkach o eliksirach: thumb|right|100px|Eliksir słodkiego snu thumb|right|80px|[[Bezoar]] Magiczne wzory i napoje: * Antidotum na Popularne Trucizny * Napój leczący z czyraków * Napój powodujący zanik pamięci * Eliksir Herbicydowy * Eliksir Słodkiego Snu * Eliksir Rozdymający * Eliksir Przebudzenia Najsilniejsze eliksiry: * Eliksir Wielosokowy Księga Eliksirów: * Bahanocyd * Eliksir powodujący kurczenie * Eliksir upiększający Zaklęcia Użytkownicy mogli samodzielnie ćwiczyć zaklęcia, a później wykorzystać je przeciwko innym użytkownikom w Pojedynku Czarodziejów. Istnieją trzy księgi zaklęć: Standardowa księga zaklęć, stopień 1, Standardowa księga zaklęć, stopień 2, Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony oraz Zaklęcia i przeciwzaklęcia. Zaklęcia dostępne dla użytkowników serwisu były następujące: ; Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) * Incendio * Wingardium Leviosa * Colloportus * Reparo * Diffindo * Spongify * Alohomora ; Standardowa księga zaklęć (2 stopień) * Tarantallegra * Expelliarmus * Engorgio * Immobulus * Finite * Rictusempra ; Zaklęcia i przeciwzaklęcia * Petrificus Totalus * Locomotor Wibbly * Locomotor Mortis * Furnunculus * Colloshoo * Titillando * Mimble Wimble ; Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony * Mucus ad Nauseam * Zielone iskry * Flipendo * Czerwone iskry * Fumos * Nox * Lumos E-booki * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci * Harry Potter: Cały Zbiór Powieści * Quidditch przez wieki * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Seria Pottermore Presents Puchar Domów Pierwszy Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Inauguracyjny Puchar Domów Pottermore przyznano w czwartek, 5 lipca 2012 roku, Slytherinowi. Jako część swojej nagrody za zdobycie Pucharu, użytkownicy, którzy byli przydzieleni do Slytherinu w momencie przyznania Pucharu Domów mogli odkrywać pierwsze cztery rozdziały Harry'ego Pottera i Komnaty Tajemnic 24 godziny przed pozostałymi domamiCongratulations, Slytherin on winning the inaugural Pottermore House Cup and the Secret Bonus. # Slytherin – punkty # Gryffindor – punktów # Ravenclaw – punktów # Hufflepuff – punktów Drugi Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Drugi Puchar Domów Pottermore przyznano 21 listopada 2012 roku Gryffindorowi. Jako nagrodę członkowie Gryffindoru mogli pobrać oficjalną grafikę ich pokoju wspólnego. # Gryffindor – punktów # Slytherin – punktów # Hufflepuff – punktów # Ravenclaw – punkty Trzeci Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Trzeci Puchar Domów Pottermore przyznano 25 kwietnia 2013 roku Slytherinowi, nagrodą jest wcześniejsza możliwość zdobycia odznaki Monstrose Magpies. # Slytherin – punkty # Ravenclaw – punkty # Gryffindor – punkty # Hufflepuff – punktów Czwarty Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Czwarty Puchar Domów Pottermore przyznano 12 września 2013 roku Hufflepuffowi, gracze z tego domu mogli poznać pierwsze rozdziały czwartej części, Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, 24 godziny przed innymi graczami. # Hufflepuff – punktów # Slytherin – punkty # Gryffindor – punktów # Ravenclaw – punktów Piąty Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Piąty Puchar Domów przyznano 30 marca 2014 roku Ravenclawowi. # Ravenclaw – punktów # Slytherin – punktów # Hufflepuff – punkty # Gryffindor – punktów Szósty Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Szósty Puchar Domów przyznano 26 września 2014 roku, puchar ponownie trafił do Ravenclawu. # Ravenclaw – punktów # Gryffindor – punktów # Hufflepuff – punktów # Slytherin – punktów Siódmy Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Siódmy Puchar Domów przyznano 22 maja 2015 roku Slytherinowi. # Slytherin – punktów # Hufflepuff – punktów # Ravenclaw – punktów # Gryffindor – punktów Ostatni Puchar Domów right|120px|thumb Ostatni Puchar Domów przyznano 9 września 2015 roku Hufflepuffowi. # Hufflepuff – punkty # Slytherin – punktów # Ravenclaw – punktów # Gryffindor – punktów PlayStation Home W kwietniu 2013 roku Pottermore zostało połączone z PlayStation Home, dodatkiem dostępnym dla użytkowników PlayStation Network, dostępne za pośrednictwem konsoli PlayStation 3. Funkcja wprowadziła nową minigrę o nazwie „''Book Herding''”, a także rozbudowany system pojedynków, co pozwoliło istniejącym użytkownikom Pottermore połączyć swoje konta i zbierać nowe karty kolekcjonerskie. Ciekawostki * Istnieje osobna Wikia poświęcona tylko Pottermore – Pottermore Wiki. * W Pottermore pojawiają się niektóre postacie nieobecne w książkach, m.in. Eglantine Puffett. * Tłumaczenia większości materiałów z Pottermore na język polski można znaleźć tutaj. de:Pottermore en:Pottermore es:Pottermore it:Pottermore nl:Pottermore ja:ポッターモア no:Pottermore fr:Site officiel du Wizarding World pt-br:Pottermore ru:Pottermore fi:Pottermore uk:Pottermore zh:Pottermore uk:Pottermore Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Pottermore Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania